Fuego
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: El fuego acabó con Alex, el fuego convirtió a Adrian en lo que es ahora, y sin embargo no tuvo la compasión de reducir el dolor y los recuerdos a cenizas.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a José Antonio Cotrina.

* * *

><p>Adrian podía sentir el fuego ardiendo sobre cada centímetro de su piel, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba: también lo notaba carbonizar sus entrañas y correr por sus venas.<p>

Y dolía, dolía mucho.

De vez en cuando conseguía huir del dolor, pero cuando volvía a atraparle entre sus garras siempre le clavaba sus ardientes dientes con más fuerza que antes.

Tan solo había una cosa que le hacía alejarse del dolor y le seguía protegiendo aun cuando perdía la consciencia de nuevo: él.

El crepitar del fuego fue perdiendo nitidez en sus oídos y, a medida que la realidad iba cobrando sentido, fue capaz de abrir lentamente los ojos y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que alguien sollozaba a su lado.

No necesitó ver la cabeza pelirroja apoyada sobre la mesa para saber quién era; no estaba seguro de si había pasado realmente o simplemente había soñado con él, pero en los últimos días había escuchado su voz tantas veces que sería capaz de reconocerla aun cuando el fuego arrasase con todo lo demás.

De todas formas, no le gustaba verle llorar, por eso estiró el brazo y, en un vano intento de consolarle, le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

Alexander se incorporó y, componiendo una sonrisa que no fue capaz de ocultar las grietas que poco a poco habían comenzado a formarse en su interior, se secó las lágrimas tan rápidamente como le fue posible.

―No llores―murmuró Adrian y, aunque el aire raspaba al pasar por su garganta, encontró la fuerza necesaria para seguir hablando―, no quiero que tengas miedo por mi culpa, no…

El pelirrojo ahogó su débil voz con un suave beso y sonrió de nuevo, esta vez de verdad, consiguiendo que Adrian también elevara un poco las comisuras de los labios.

―No gastes fuerzas, pequeñajo, resérvalo todo para cuando estés bien y pueda llevarte a casa.

Y, susurrando un "descansa" apenas audible, le cerró los párpados.

Si Adrian hubiese sabido que esa sería la última vez que le iba a ver, no hubiera cedido tan fácilmente.

O-o-O

Adrian observaba el fuego que él mismo había conjurado. El fuego le seguía haciendo daño, se parecía demasiado a su pelo, pero estaba bien que doliese, al fin y al cabo Alex estaba muerto por su culpa, se lo merecía.

A veces simplemente pensaba en dejar en libertad al fuego, dejar que se adueñase de su cuerpo y permitir que le llevase con él. Hubiera sido tan sumamente fácil.

Hubiera sido tan bonito volver a mirar sus ojos verdes.

Podría haberse olvidado de todo: de luchar, de protegerse, de sobrevivir.

Un día extendió la mano izquierda y dejó que una pequeña llama avanzase lentamente a través de ella, dolía, pero no le importaba demasiado, solo podía pensar en que si aguardaba el tiempo suficiente simplemente le consumiría.

Cerró los ojos intentando retener las lágrimas, no tenía sentido llorar si por fin iba a escapar de los monstruos de esa ciudad para reunirse con él.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a él y, con resignación, abrió los ojos permitiendo que el fuego se extinguiese, dejando una marca rojiza sobre su pálida piel como recordatorio de que había estado allí.

―¿Qué estabas haciendo?―inquirió secamente una voz femenina a su espalda.

Adrian no respondió de inmediato, miró a la muchacha con algo de desdén y soltó un largo suspiro.

―Jugaba a comprobar que es más fuerte, si el fuego o yo, pero se me olvidó comentaros que no quería público.

Madeleine bufó.

―Si no hubieses sido importante para mi hermano, me traería sin cuidado lo que decidieses hacer con tu vida―siseó―, pero él te quería y no voy a permitir que su muerte fuese en vano.

Adrian permaneció un rato callado, no porque no supiese qué responder, sino porque no era capaz de deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

―¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?―Su voz sonó estrangulada, y, pese a que el muchacho intentó mantener sus aires de superioridad, Maddie no pudo evitar recordar al Adrian que llegó asustado a Rocavarancolia.

―Sobrevivir. Tenemos que sobrevivir y recordarle.

O-o-O

Adrian había logrado curar las heridas que la magia de Hurza había provocado en su cuerpo y ahora descansaba algo alejado del ajetreo de la batalla, con la espalda apoyada sobre el dragón, que estaba tan cansado como él.

Una figura apareció frente a él y, sobreponiéndose al agotamiento, levantó la vista para encontrarse con esa mirada llena de seguridad que tanto había echado de menos.

El muchacho le tendió la mano y, cuando Adrian por fin estuvo en pie, se abrazó desesperadamente a él, reacio a soltarle.

Alexander enredó los dedos en el cabello del chico cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su pecho y no pudo hacer más que presionarle más contra su cuerpo.

―No llores―susurró, mientras él mismo contenía las ganas de llorar―. No llores, todo está bien. Yo estoy aquí, tú estás conmigo; no sería capaz de imaginar algo mejor.

Los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo de Adrian disminuyeron cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente.

―No está bien―rebatió―, te vas a volver a ir. Ya te fuiste una maldita vez y ahora que has vuelto te volverás a marchar. No es justo―concluyó, haciendo un puchero que le hizo parecer más pequeño de lo que era.

Alexander sonrió divertido ante el gesto.

―Tienes razón, no es justo, pero ya hemos superado esta injusticia una vez y eh, ¿acaso ha cambiado lo que sientes?―Adrian negó con la cabeza, convencido de que nunca antes había dicho una verdad tan grande―. Entonces podremos superarlo de nuevo.

Adrian ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sonreír antes de que el pelirrojo capturase su boca en un beso.

―Por si acaso―susurró juguetonamente―, hoy me voy a encargar de que no me olvides. Y te juro que, cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, no habrá fuerza humana o divina que logre volver a separarme de ti.


End file.
